The Three Brothers
by PercyJacksonfan4life
Summary: Three brothers to be destined to save the world. Truth will come out, love will be discovered. Disaster shall happen. One will sacrifice to save all. The prophecy of the three begins. Who is it that will give up their life just to let the world be in peace for eternity? One's heart will be broken but who is it going to be this time? Want to find the answer then click on that button
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Basically this story is about Percy, Nico, and Jason. There will be a twist in the story not like the other Chaos stories I guarantee you! There will be Chaos but his just a sideline for the story or I might change my mind and make him into one of the major characters! This story will be a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If you don't know what kingdom heart is you can search it up on Google and YouTube. KH is mostly the BEST and AWESOMEST game to be ever made! It's mostly on PS2 and other game stations. So let's get started! I give you the prologue of the THREE BROTHERS! **

**Third person Pov**

Long time ago before the primordial were born or made by Chaos there was a bright light. The humans (they were there at that time) lived in it. They loved the light but soon people were becoming greedy over the light. Darkness came and shattered the light. Darkness ruled over the world. Little specks of light could be found now and then but they were mostly found in children. The children teamed up and used weapons called keyblades to push back the darkness and lock it up. But all of the darkness has not been locked up. There is still darkness in everyone's heart but they can fight it to make their hearts pure of light. Before this all happened the Fates (who were the first thing Chaos made to bring balance in universe) got an idea and asked Chaos to make weapons that would be called keyblades so whenever trouble would come up the people who were chosen to wield these weapons were called keyblade wielders they would do everything they could to bring back the peace. Chaos chose Earth to be the original place where the Keyblade wielders will live in peace and harmony. Chaos made the Veil which is stronger than the mist to keep the keyblade wielders a secret. So mortal and the Greek world never knew about a world that was far more dangerous than theirs.

As you all may know about the weapons there were six weapons that were far different from the others. The names of the six are Life and Death, Chaos and Peace, and Fate and Destiny. The weapons are to be held by three people. Two to be wield in each person's hand. These six are like brothers when put is chosen by the weapons will be guardians of the light and the worlds. The weapons have their own will so they will choose who will wield them. Many tried and failed for they weren't right for these weapons. Many years later maybe even thousands three families from different part of the worlds had a child or children. Their parents were also keyblade wielders. The six saw these children and chose after a very long time. The names of the family are The Jackson, The Grace, and The Di Angelo family. The world's path has never crossed but they have now. It is up to these three to save the worlds. They're called the Three Brothers.

**So what do you think? Should I continue or drop it or does it need a bit more fixing? Review! Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	2. Chapter 1 The final battle

**Here is another chapter for my fans or followers. Hope you like it and also I tried to keep the mistakes at minimum. Let's begin!**

**Percy Pov**

Do you know how it feels to have dreams that are actually memories of your life that you never knew you had? What makes it even weirder is that you're in them fighting or learning things like it's your everyday life. Then somehow you're stuck to saving the world again but this time it's the universe. No? Well I'll tell you right after I introduce myself.

My name is Percy Jackson. Yea the Hero and savior of Olympus but I had help from my friends. The story starts with the Giant war. After the Titan war Gaea decided to wake up and have a war with the gods and goddesses. She raised her sons from their slumber so they could destroy Olympus. Hera who is the queen of Olympus was captured. The gods stayed silent not letting any contact to their children. Before Hera was captured she decided to play the switching game. Unfortunately for me I was one of the victims. She switched me with Jason Grace who was my cousin's little brother who she thought was dead years ago. So Jason was alive and a son of Jupiter a.k.a Zeus. I guess I should explain that. The Greek gods have a Greek side but before they ruled Rome so they have a roman side just with different characteristics. They made one camp for roman and one for Greek. We didn't know because the gods kept it as a secret since we would kill each other at sight. So Jason was sent to the Greek camp while I was sent to the roman since we were both leaders of each camp. We were supposed to make the campers trust each other so we can win the war. Easy right? Wrong. It's not easy to trust people and make friends while you're in the middle of the war with your memories wiped. In the end the Greeks and Roman became friends/family. We joined forces (with the help of Jason and me) to defeat Gaea.

That brings us here. We were in old Greece to protect Mount Olympus (the original by the way) since Mother Earth's plan was to destroy the source of energy of the Gods. We were in a huge battle field were the fight was still going on. Gaea had thousands of monsters that could be replaced but we were losing our numbers fast. When I killed the last hellhound surrounding me I took a look at our position. Leo was lilting up monsters like a crazy maniac which he was. Piper was distracting monsters so the campers could destroy them of Leo could make a fire tornado. Frank kept changing forms so monsters couldn't kill him but he was also defeating monsters at the same time. Hazel and Nico would sometimes raise the dead to help them as they fought but they soon passed out. I saw an Apollo camper who was near drag them out of the battle. Grover and all the satyrs tried to help us much as they could by healing campers. All the Giants were killed so that left us with Gaea but she had a backup plan. While her sons kept us busy she was making an army of monsters that we were now fighting. It would be easy to defeat her if the gods could help but they were tired and weak from fighting the giants. We were their only hope. Soon it was all quiet. No sound was heard as if we were in a graveyard which was actually true. I looked around to find no monsters left. I was the only demigod left standing and able to fight. All the Gods and demigods watched me with hope in their eyes. I never wanted to be a hero but it always seems to be thrown at me. I remember all the demigods that fought hard to have freedom and peace. They fought for what was right and knew the consequences of it. They knew they could die and yet they accepted it. I wanted it to all end so I took a deep breath and looked towards the face that caused all of this. The very person who made all the unnecessary death happen. The very person who ruined many families. It was now time for her to pay. I gripped my sword tightly and kept control of my anger. She just stood there watching me unaffected by all the dead bodies around her. She suddenly started to laugh.

"So it seems that it is all up to you son of Poseidon. Tell me do you like being a hero? You know you won't be able to defeat me. A primordial that is much older and stronger than the Olympians and Titans put together. So you should just give up." Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. I knew that I didn't have to reply but I did.

"Your right…about me not wanting to be a hero. But it seems that fate want me to be. Maybe it's my destiny but you can never know your destiny it can always change...like the sea. I'm going to tell something thing I'm their last hope and hope survives best in the hearth. But you should Gaea everything is not impossible. I will fight you till my last breath." With that I got into a fighting stance. She gave another laugh before saying,

"Then fight we shall." She made the earth shoot up to make pillars. She was trying to hit me with them. Then she made some dirt monsters come up from the ground for me to fight. I dodged the pillars as fast as I could but she made some vines wrap around my legs. The monsters were getting closer and the pillars would soon crash into me. It seemed as if I would die right then but I thought of all my friends dead and alive. They fought hard for all of this to end. I won't let it end. Not now and never. I yelled out,

"No!" the pillars cracked and the monsters were pushed back by 10 feet.

"I….. Won't…. Give…..Up. Not now. After all the hard work we did. The world will stay safe until I die!" with that I wrenched my feet out from the vines and made the water that was in a river come towards me. I made it wrap around me like a snake about to crush my body. Soon I was in a cocoon of water. Gaea stopped attacking to see what was happening with interest. I imagined armor on me. Armor that would heal me and protect me. I made the water into the shape of the armor and hardened it. I made it cold enough so the vines or plants that she would use against me would turn to ice. When I was done after making sure that the water will completely protect me and that it was also under my feet so Gaea couldn't use the earth's ground against me if I'm not touching it. When I finished my armor I turned the extra water into a shield with a spike in the middle. After seeing that I was finished she started to attack me again. When she saw that plants were useless against me she started to make more monsters. I defeated them all by splashing water on them so they would turn into mud. I ran while dodging the pillars and monsters so I could get near her. Seeing that I was getting nearer she made her own sword and shield. The only way I could defeat would be if I could get her to stop touching the ground.

I made a plan on how and made sure that it would definitely work. What? I can make plans on my own you know. I don't need Annabeth's help _all_ the time. Soon sword met sword while shield met shield. This battle was the finally one. It was the destiny of the planet's life on the line. I fought hard and she did too. We were equal in skill and strength but she had one disadvantage. She was still a sleep that means her reflexes aren't at the sharpest point. Thank goodness for that. I made my blows fast so she would have difficulty blocking them. Soon some cuts and bruises were all over her body. _Good if keep this up then it will be a bit easy to disarm her but first I have to get rid of her shield._ I soon changed my shield into a sword with the same length as Riptide's. I named it Sea to relate to my dad. I kept hitting Sea and Riptide against her shield. She would have to give out soon. I saw an opening and took it. I slashed riptide diagonally so her shield would flay far away from her. I then made a series of cuts with both of my swords on her body. She fell onto the ground so I stabbed her where her heart was supposed to be. As she sank in the ground she said,

"You have won Peruses Jackson. I have never met a worthy opponent as you."There was stunned silence for a second before the entire battle field erupted into cheers. The war was over finally. I was the hero again. My father clapped me on the back as he congratulated me. Annabeth kissed me as the whole crowd cheered. Athena accepted our relationship. It was the happiest day of my life. But all happy things must come to an end.

**I am finally done with this chapter. This chapter is 1,751 words. What do you think of the fighting scene? Was it good or it could have been better. Please review and press favorite button. Don't forget to tell people about my story. Please spread the word! I need at least 9 reviews. There will be a poll on who Percy,Nico,and Jason should be with. It will show up maybe after half an hour but check my profile to see it. Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	3. read for u need it

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you the story is up and also why I haven`t updated. The reason is that my teacher gave our class 4 projects and it was due on October 3rd a.k.a today. We had a month to do the stuff but they had big parts and also they were a huge percentage of my grade so if I fail I won`t get a good mark on my report card. Anyways I`m just going to rest a bit so I can get back on writing. Hopefully this is the last author note. To my fans on the dragon rider. I will mostly try to update on the story and I AM NOT going to give up on the story, so don`t worry about that. Here`s a list on what might get updated in a few days or weeks:**

**The dragon rider: Maybe next week on a weekend. Keep that in mind.**

**My love where are you: My beta reader is still working on it but the person has been REALLY busy. That may not be updated soon.**

**The three brothers: If you haven`t read it yet pleas do. The chapter is still being written so expect that around the time of the dragon rider`s update or maybe a bit earlier.**

**The truth of who I am really: hmmm...this one is a tough one but I will try to update it in the next two weeks or after the other stories so be on the look out for that. Gods I sound like a that its a bad thing I just want to become an engineer. An electrical my sister`s footsteps**

**Also I have another idea for a story. What do you think about Percy,Nico,and Jason to be in a band. They can be called The Three or you can pick the name. I also want to make the story similar to retribution`s but first I have to ask permission. I`m not the kind of person or girl that uses someone`s idea so here I go. Retribution can I make the story that I just talked abut same or similar to yours. I won`t begin it until I get your permission:) Also to people who say the pertemis story is very similar to Starblade176`s I can change it if she does not allow me to do a story very similar to hers. I forgot to ask so I am going to write a big apology letter for not asking for her permission if I could make a story similar to hers. If she allows than it will be continued how it is. If not then I can change it up as much as I can.****Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	4. Chapter 3 Healing

**Hey guys! I know I have updated in a while...but I have a good excuse! I tried to go on the computer but my PARENTS just HAD to put a password on every account so I couldn't update`:( But hey! I`m back by bugging my sister into giving me the laptop:)So let the chapter begin!**

**Percy pov**

The war was over,shrouds were made, and goodbyes were went with the hunters of Artemis. Nico was helping his father by updating the security in the Underworld but he mostly was at Camp since the Underworld was perfectly fine. Reyna and Jason agreed on joining camps so it was now called Camp Omega. Grover was busy on fixing all the damage that happened in the war while saving the wild bit by bit. Annabeth has to fix Olympus and redesign Camp again so she was always busy. Oh yea before I forget the Gods give the seven a wish on anything. Most of us chose immortality but I used mine to make the gods allowed to hang out with their was a normal day at camp. Clarisse gave a nod at me as I passed the arena. She was teaching sword fighting. I gained her respect by defeating Gaia. Our friendship has improved a bit ever since the war began. I waved at Will as he taught archery. I saw the Stolls run away from a very angry Katie . D and Chiron were playing pinochle on the Big house porch.

I sat down beside Peleus who was now twice the size of Zeus cabin. He gave a puff of smoke as I pat his head. I thought that after the Giant war there would be some peace before anything happens but I`ve been having these strange dreams for the past few days. They didn`t seem to show me anything that might happen in the future, they were more like past memories. The only reason I`m troubled is that I`m in these memories. It seems like that the stuff I see in the dreams happened to me but I don`t even remember any of the stuff happening to me!I was so deep in thought from trying to find the answers of the questions that were going through my head that I didn`t realize Annabeth sit next to me until she said,

``Hey Seaweed Brian.``

``Oh hey Wise girl.I didn`t hear you sit next to me.`` I replied back with my signature talked about things in camp. Like how the construction was going or how many demigods were coming in camp now. I didn`t notice how long we talked until the dinner horn was blown. I looked over the hill seeing the sun close to setting making the sky look beautiful.I gave Annabeth a kiss as we headed to the pavilion. For some reason she wasn`t into kiss maybe because of all the work she had to do. I just shrugged it off as we went our tables. After giving my offering I started to dig in not realizing until now how hungry I was. Chiron banged on the table to get everyone`s attention.

`Everyone! I would like to introduce you Zach son of Ares.`` The Ares and Mars table cheered for their new brother as he walked to their table. The kid had little muscles. He was wearing a red t-shirt with some blue shoes and jeans. He had warm brown eyes but the warmth looked kind of edgy like his father. He had some freckles on his cheeks. His skin tone was pretty dark and his nose was kinda long. We went to the fireplace for the sing a long we usually have. After eating some marshmallows,singing,joking,laughing, and just having fun we went to our cabins to sleep. I changed and went to bed. As soon as I fell a sleep I had another weird dream.

**Done! Well I updated earlier than I thought I would. Anyways I only wrote this chapter because I was bored and I thought you guys waited long enough. Tell me do you think this chapter was long enough or does it need more work. Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding out the truth

**Hey guys so here is the chapter you guys have waited for on the three brothers. Hope you like it and I'm going to guess that your guess are pretty much happen since I'm updating the I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Percy Pov**

I was in a cave that was grey and damp. It seemed like it was nighttime but I'm not sure since I can't see outside.I took a look around my surroundings. Behind me was a round pool of water that was almost blue and seemed it looked like it was glowing._Why am I here if there's nothing for me to see?_ "Patience hero for you will be with us for a long time." three voices. I quickly turned around and saw the fates standing beside the pool. Each of them were doing a job. Clotho was spinning her thread,Lachesis was measuring it,and Atropos was cutting it. With the occasional _tick,tack, and snip!_ I walked up to them and bowed for they were stronger than the Olympians and can decide when they should fade. The fates said in their hypnotic voice,

"Do not bow to us Perseus" I flinched at that since I don't like anyone calling me on my full name. "we look at each other as equals." I was surprised and I mean who wouldn't be I mean this is the fates were talking about!Being looked at as an equal with is a very hard accomplishment to reach.

"What did I do to deserve this. I have hardly done anything great." I said in confusion. They looked at me with a "are you kidding me look"

"You are too modest Perseus. Who returned Zeus master bolt and Hades helm of darkness while fighting Ares at age _twelve_.You ventured into the sea of monsters at age thirteen to fight Prometheus just to get the Golden Fleece to save your home. When you were fourteen you bear the weight of the sky to let Artemis so she can defeat him also gaining her and her lieutenant respect. At age fifteen you found the ancient revealed and bravely went in to save your home again. While in there you gained Pan's blessing, Hephaestus respect, and almost sacrificed your life to save your friends. At age sixteen you led an army of demigods that were around three hundred to face Kronos's army. You charged into Olympus with no fear to stop Kronos from destroying the gods. At age seventeen with no memory of who you are and what you did you got the Roman's eagle back and gained their respect. It was you who brought the romans together and went against Gaia's army. You defeated her singlehandedly. You Perseus Jackson are what the Titans,Monsters,and the titan's _own_ mother fears you. Your allies look at you with awe,respect and pride for the monsters run when they hear your name. Tell us who has done more than you have?" they said with the time they finished I was blushing a very red color and looked down.

"I had help. My friends helped me all the way." I mumbled.

"That is true but you did all of what we said are the very essence of what a hero is Perseus." they said.

Atropos started to speak," Enough of this! We have not called you here just to talk about your accomplishments. We came here to tell you a secret that has been hidden from the gods a long time but very soon it will have to be revealed."

"What secret?If its so important than why are you telling me." I asked confused on what they were talking about.

"Because you are involved in it Perseus." Clotho said as she measured.

"Now where shall we begin. Ah how about up till the beginning? That way he would understand everything?" Lachesis said looking at her sister as she spinned her thread. the other sisters gave a nod and started to speak but before they did a table and chairs appeared. We all sat and they started to begin,

"You have had strange lately because what you are about to learn is related to your dreams. Now many years ago before the other primordial were born or made by Lord Chaos he made us first so the balance of the universe would stay stable. As we were doing our job an idea came to all of us. We asked Lord Chaos if we can make weapons so when there was trouble the people who wield these weapons would go and make the problem solved. Sort of like peace keepers but they can fight if necessary. Lord Chaos agreed to the idea and made the weapons in a shape of a key but some hardly looked like a key. We decided that the home of the weapons which are called keyblades would be Earth. At that there were humans and Gaia and Ouranos ruled the place until Ouranos was killed and Gaia was put to sleep. The people who wield the weapons were called keyblade welders."

I snorted,"That's a very original could have just called them the KW's in short form of their so it sounds better."They continued as if they didn't hear me,

"After the weapons were made and people were chosen the world was full of peace. Until one day when people became greedy over the light. The darkness came from the people hearts. As the darkness spread the light shattered into pieces were found once in a while but most of the light is found in children they also had keyblades. The children fought hard to push the darkness away. They were soon successful and were able to lock it all up but not all of the darkness was locked up. There is still some lurking around in people hearts but they can fight it to leave their hearts full of light."

As I was listening to all this information I just had one question going through my mind,

"I'm interested in this story but my question is, how do I come into this or how does it even relate to my dreams?" I said looking at them in the eye. I didn't want to show them that I was weak or a coward. They smiled as if hearing my thoughts wich might be true. Atropos started to speak since her sisters seemed to be a little tired,

"You are connected to all of this Perseus because your mother is one of the keyblade welders. There was a war in the times of the titan war but your mother was at another place helping her friends. The only reason the gods,titans,and demigods don't know of this is because Lord Chaos made something stronger than the Mist which is called the Veil so the secret would stay safe. Unlike the mist only the people who know of the keys or wield them can see all of that was happening." I was shocked.I mean come on! My own mom was fighting a war that was more dangerous than the Titan war! Ok that's it! I have the BEST mom ever! My face must have looked funny because the fates laughed. I never knew they could laugh. Oh well.

"I am not done Perseus. When we made the weapons Lord Chaos decided that there are six different from the others. How shall I put it? The three people who will wield these six will be guardians of the light. Back to the six. Each are set so the three who wield them will have two in their hands." lesson. I don't want to learn math when I'm sleeping! Its the only place where I can escape my crazy life...most of the times. Atropos glared at me. Let me tell you this. You never want to receive one from the fates because it's damn scary. I gave a shudder.

"You have to let me finish or else we will be continually interrupted by your thoughts Perseus." She replied after smiling when she saw I was scared of her glare.

" have to blame the ADHD." I said just gave a nod and continued,

"The six names were Chaos and Peace, Life and Death, and Fate and Destiny. Fate and Destiny are the hardest to control and the most powerful since they have the power of the other four. Fate and Destiny are connected to Life and Death by the people lives. Chaos and Peace are connected to both of them by how the people want to live. So its like a big six are like brothers in every way but power and looks."

"I still don't understand how I need this piece of information." I'm pretty sure that I sound pathetic right now. Clotho and Lachesis seemed to give Atropos a look that said,"He is hopeless."

"You are involved in this Perseus because you, Jason,and Nico were picked by the six after thousands of years" The three of them said.

**Dun!Dun!Dun! Yay! I and done with this chapter. I hope Percy wasn't too he was then tell me. Anyways review and think if you can figure out who gets next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	6. Chapter 6 Learning and full of questions

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for the story. Hope it's big enough to satisfy you guys! On with the story!**

**Percy ****pov**

I was speechless after all that. I mean come on! You just find out that your mom was a strong warrior that fought in a war that was bigger that the Trojan War. I have to tell you that war was big and it was all because of a certain love goddess. I gave a sigh and asked them the one question that was on my mind since all of them seemed to be answered for now.

"I just want to know one thing. What do I, Jason, and Nico have? I mean which ones of the six do we have?" I said after I found my voice. They smiled at me and it seemed that the entire place brightened up.

"You will find out soon brother. One last thing before you see all the great things you did with your weapons. You must find out who the princess is for she holds half of your heart. The only reason you don't remember the things you did is because we locked up your memories until it was the right time for you to get them back." They said together. I have to say that is weird but cool at the same time. Finally my brain registered what they said.

"Wait! What do you mean by half of my heart! What princess?" I said in a hurry but it was already too late for me to get my answers. They were fading away like bad TV reception. The next thing I know is I am watching myself do things that I never thought I could. I watched fight for the light, make TONS of friends, and travel around the universe. Nico, Jason, and I fought like the most epic team. It was like we knew what the other was thinking. Our moves were in sync. They were light but deadly. We fought like demons but with the grace of a ninja. After seeing all memories I couldn't get one thing out of my head. There was this girl who keeps appearing in my memories. I always see her but I can't see her face. We both made a promise to each other. I promised to always come back to her and she promised that she'll always be with me. I'm guessing she's the girl who holds half of my heart. It looks like were best friends but also something more. I'm not sure. Soon a big book showed up. I gave a groan since reading isn't my best subject. I gave a sigh and started to read. The book was about the history of the keyblade warriors and how the universe was on the edge of darkness. I looked in the section that was about the six keyblades. I need to know what's so important about them. I read about each one of them.

**Life and Death** **(one of the six.)**

**Most people thinks these two ****keyblades**** are not very important or useful. The only person who can get the full power of these two is the master. The master will be able to kill and revive anyone back from the dead with a single touch. No one has ever mastered life and death for they are powerful and very difficult to control. These are free spirits and do not like ****to be**** told what to do. Life can show anyone that is born and what they are going to do in their life. Death will show when someone's about to die and what they did their entire life. The master has to choose if the person deserves punishment or peace. Never anger these two because the master can make you die at any minute.**

_Okay that's good to know. I better be careful around those two. These two don't seem like my type though. Maybe the others are? _I thought. I turned to the other page to read about Chaos and Peace.

**Chaos and peace (second pair of the six)**

**Chaos and Peace are mostly thought as weak and of no use. These keys are destructive when they want ****to be****. Whoever touches or hold these will feel the insane need for power. If you can handle the power these keys emit then you are the master. The master can make anyone go insane and greedy or humble and nice. These keys control good and evil. If you ever anger these keys you may never be heard from again.**

I gave a low whistle. _Damn these keys don't really joke around. These are definitely not mine. I am the more carefree but serious type of guy._ I turned the page to see a wicked picture of two keys. They were in a crisscross pattern. The keys seemed to be glowing and the background was midnight blue which made the keys look even cooler. These keys seemed powerful, serious, and carefree. I looked at what the book said.

**Fate and Destiny**

**These two are the most powerful out of all three which is how it ****is supposed****to be****. Every group needs a leader and these two ****were chosen****to be**** the leaders. The powers of the ****keyblades**** are strong, effective, and a mystery. Not many people know what powers these two hold. It ****is said**** that whoever wields these two are brother/sister to the fates. The power of these two is ****related**** to what the fates do. Fate decides how the person should live and when the person ****must picks**** out the role for the person in their life. The master must have a clean heart and pure thoughts for if it goes in the wrong hands the world might fall. The master controls the flow of balance on what to do. It ****is said**** that there is a copy of these two but opposite of what they do. It is just a myth but we cannot say if it's true or not because these two hold a lot of mystery. Chaos said that even he does not know what power these two you ever find or hold these keys then you are the master of these two and we wish that Chaos is with you.**

My eyes were wide as I finished the paragraph._ I thought the others were powerful but these hold awesome power. They look so cool to hold! I wonder what that was about Fate and Destiny having brothers that do the opposite job as them. That sounds so strange. What kind of powers do they have? Are they hard to master? Man these keys leave more questions than answers!_ I sighed and was about to close the book when I saw that there was one lat page. I turned it over and looked at the page. I paled as I saw what was on the page. I bet I look like Nico now. _Holy shit! I can read a language that's different from English, Latin, and Greek! Wait...this doesn't look like any language at all!_ I read the page out loud to see what the language sounds like. I was surprised at how graceful I sounded. The words flowed through my mouth like water pouring through a jug. From what I can tell it looks like a prophecy. It said,

_"* __τρία__fratres__να__ esse __προορίζονται__ ad __εκτός__ in __σύμπαν__._

_"veritas __θα__ venire __έξω__."_

_"__Amare__θα__ esse __ανακάλυψαν__." _

_"__Cladis__θα__ accidere.ένας voluntas __θυσία__ omnes.*"_

I looked closer and realised that the words were in a pattern. The first word was in Greek then the second was in Latin. The pattern went like this, Greek, Latin, Greek, and so on. No normal demigod would be able to read this because our brains were either hardwired to Greek or Latin I guess Nico, Jason, and I are different on that. I looked back at the prophecy. It seemed to be full of mystery and death. I don't like it at all. If I have to be the one that has to die for my brothers, family, and friends I would do it. I looked back at the picture of Fate and Destiny. For some reason I was drawn to them. I traced the designs with my fingertips and closed the book after that. I didn't notice the picture glow a bit before I woke up.

*******-the**** meaning of the ****prophecy**** is:**

**Three brothers destined to save the world.**

**Truth will come out.**

**Love ****will be discovered****. **

**Disaster shall happen.**

**One will sacrifice to save all.**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Ok so I put a poll up for who ****should be**** the "****Kiari****" in this please vote and no you cannot see the poll result. Will she ever remember him and who owns those two ****keyblades**** that are opposite to Fate and Destiny? Who is the princcess? Who will die? What disaster? Where are the others? So many questions! Want to know the answer than review! Tell me which key designs Percy, Nico, and Jason should have. No you can't who gets next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I have some bad newsto tell you. I am not giving up on my stories but my parents are cutting me off from to . This is me signing off not forever**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	8. Chapter 8 Aweswome!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for the story. Hope it's big enough to satisfy you guys! On with the story!**

**Percy ****pov**

I woke up and turned on the shower. I chose to wear a leather jacket with a black shirt. Dark blue jeans with white sneakers. I looked at my hair and saw that it was a mess. I combed as much as I could to make it look presentable. I left for breakfast and decided to see my schedule.

_Sword fighting class _

_Climbing Wall_

_Archery_

Lunch

_Arts and Crafts_

_Free period_

_Canoeing_

Dinner

_Free time before sleeping._

I entered to the pavilion and smiled at Annabeth. She smiled back and continued talking with her siblings. I went to my table and decided to have Pancakes, bacon, eggs, with a glass of orange juice. They were all blue of course. I sacrificed two of my bacon pieces and ate silently and looked for Nico and Jason. I was able to catch their eye. I mouthed to them,

_"We need to talk."_ They nodded and we continued eating our breakfast. I left when I finished I waited for the other two. Campers smiled, waved, or said hi to me and I replied the same. Nico and Jason were walking together when I grabbed them and put them near a corner so no one will be able to hear us.

"Hey." Nico said.

"What up?" Jason said. I sighed and said,

"We really need to talk. It's really important and it can't wait." They looked at each other.

"Glad we're all on the same page." Nico replied back. I ignored his comment and said,

"We need to talk in private. Lets go to Zeus fist so no one will be able to hear, but we have to make sure that we don't look suspicious." We walked in different directions and ended up at our destination by using different routes.

"Ok well have you guys have any dreams that seem like memories but you never actually remember them?" I asked them as soon as we met up.

"You too?" they both said.

"Yea, but I know why so I just need to explain why it's happening." I explained everything to them and told them about the prophecy.

"So what you're saying is that our mom are ass kicking warriors that fought in a war that is like bigger than the Trojan war and that there's a prophecy surrounding us and that we also have to save the world again or else the entire universe will collapse?" Nico said.

"That pretty much summed up what he said Nico." Jason answered.

"So pretty much the usual also you guys might get your memories any time soon but I have to warn you it's kinda painful." Right after I said that they clutched their heads and almost fell to the ground. I looked at them with worry and tried to help them but it seemed that I couldn't do anything.

**Nico/Jason Pov**

Ugh my head is killing me. I feel like my ear was right beside a stereo and someone made the mic go into a high pitch. I kept seeing blurs of colors and voices. It all didn't make sense but it was like some missing stuff in my head was found. It seemed to last forever until finally it stopped but my ears couldn't stop ringing. I groaned.

**Percy Pov**

They finally were able to stand upright. Jason gave a groan and said,

"What the hell was that!" I frowned and looked for an explanation.

"You must've gotten your memories back." I suggested.

"No shit! You weren't kidding about it being painful! My ears are still ringing! At this point I'm going to go deaf.." Nico mumbled.

"Well do you guys know what type of weapons we have?" I said wanting to find out which I weld.

"Yea. I got Chaos and Peace." Jason said and right after that a grey color flash came with a gust of wind. In Jason hands were two keys, he looked at them with fascination. Nico shrugged and said,

"I got Life and Death. Not suprising though because of my dad." He said and his keys came with a black swirl that had streaks of fire with it. He studied his while I was surprised.

"That means I got Fate and Destiny. I didn't expect that to happen! I mean I'm not good or anything. Most of the stuff I did was with help..." I trailed because as I said the name of my weapons they appeared in flashes of light while the are got a bit dark. One was bright while the other was as dark as night. All of us looked at mines because they were giving off a huge aura. _I sure hope the Gods don't sense this._ Since our weapons were giving off big waves of power.

"Hey Percy why is yours giving off so much more power than ours?" Jason asked. I was about to answer when I lost sight of them. I saw images pass through my eyes. Some of death, others with fighting in it. As soon as it came it stopped. I gave a gasp of breath and stumbled a bit.

"You okay man? You just space out for a bit and we were about to feed you some ambrosia." Jason said with a worried look on his face.

"Y-y-yea. I think I just got a vision." I said not understanding what happened.

"Dude are you Apollo?" Nico asked while laughing.

"No its just that I don't get why I got it. It just happened." I said back and glared at him.

"I think we can explain that." three voices said. I recognised them immediately without looking. I smiled and said,

"Sisters." as i turned. Jason and Nico stared at me like I was crazy.

"Brother." they said and smiled back.

"Wait! Back up! What do you mean by brother?!" They both said.

"He holds Fate and Destiny. That makes him our brother because what he controls is very similar to what we do. Now about that vision Percy. It will happen occasionally. The only reason that happened was because you will all get visions of the future based on your power. Now Percy here is different. He will get all the important visions that can also connect with your powers. The reason is because the visions are very unpredictable and can make you go insane. Percy is a bit more experienced than both of you that's why he was chosen for this power." They explained.

Nico and Jason seemed to accept the answer but I had one question,

"It's been a while since we used the weapons. We need a place to train because if we train here people will hear the noise and will discover the secret." I said with a good explanation.

"Hey Percy just said something smart! Can you believe it Jason! Percy Jackson is not a complete idiot!" Nico said barely controlling his laughter. Jason caught on and said,

"I know! Isn't our little Percy growing up!" Then they started to fake cry.

"What did I do to get you two? I don't need Annabeth always. Also I'M OLDER!" I mumbled but yelled out the last part. My sisters watched us with amusement. After they stopped "crying" they answered my question.

"We already thought of that. There is a place that is north west from here. Its near the edge of the boundary line. There will be a group of trees blocking your way but they will move to make a path for you. At the end of the path will be a white rock. It will look plain but after each of you put one of your hand on it and say, W_e are the Guardians of protect the light and fight the dark. We serve no one but Chaos._ Then the door would open. Also you should go now since its getting near for you to do your activities."

"Ok thanks for the heads up but how do we put our weapons away?" Jason asked.

"Oh that's easy just think about it. They can also transform so you can have them with you at all times." They said before they disappeared. I closed my eyes and thought of them changing. I felt something wrap around both of my arms. Soon the pressure got harder and I gave a gasp of pain. Very soon they disappeared. I looked at where I felt the pain to find chain designs. On the back of my jacket were the two keys but they were designed into the leather. _Cool!_ I saw Jason and Nico were also looking at their jackets too. We smiled at how the keys were easily disguised. We all went to our own directions splitting apart in three directions.

**Phew! Two updates in two days on two different stories. ANyways hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry for not updating faster! Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for the story. Hope it's big enough to satisfy you guys! On with the story!**

**Third Person Pov**

At Camp Half Blood all was quite. It was night-time as the only sound heard was the wind blowing and the waves lapping against the shore. The moon was shining down the camp making it a beautiful scene. Almost everybody was asleep. You can hardly see it but someone was on top of a cabin's roof. The person was a boy who was in a kneeling position. One hand was on his knee while the other held a golden sword. He had messy black hair that would lightly move by the wind. His jacket was flapping in the wind but he didn't seem to mind. He looked over the camp with his hypnotizing sea green eyes. His mouth was slightly turned up as if he was smiling. He was waiting for someone. Right then two boys came out of their cabins that were either side on the one he was sitting on. They looked up and saw him. Without saying a word the boy ran up to the edge of the roof and jumped. He landed silently without much effort. The one with the Stygian iron sword who had brown eyes and olive skin was Nico Di Angelo. The other with electric blue eye and a golden gladius was Jason Grace. Finally the one with Sea green eyes and golden sword was Percy Jackson.

They looked at each other and nodded. Soon the boys were running of into the forest towards their destination. Whoever saw these boys would think it was just beams of moonlight. Jason had a line of electricity running behind him making him look like lightning. Nico had shadows covering him while also leaving a trail of darkness behind him. He looked like a black blur. Percy had a thin layer of water in front of him which looked like he was trying to get past a barrier. The water would glow behind him making him look like a watery figure. From birds eye view the boys formed a triangle with Percy being in the lead.

They looked at each other and smiled because they were enjoying every bit of this. They slowed down as they reached a group of trees. As if there was a landslide the trees moved creating a path. They walked up to a wall of rock and put one of their hands on it. It glowed for a bit but quickly disappeared. The three boys said in hushed voices,

_"We are the guardians of light. We protect the light and fight the darkness. We serve no one but Chaos."_ A door appeared and opened. They entered and the door closed before disappearing. The trees went back to their positions. It was as if no one was there.

**I just had to write the next chapter because it was so dramatic! It`s kinda like a filler but holds some part of information of the story. Hope you guys liked it. But sorry to say this I`m going to take Annabeth of the poll because I don`t want Percy to get hurt. So those who voted for Annabeth would have to vote again. Sorry! Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	10. Chapter 10 Woah!

**Hey guys how are you? I was typing my other story up when the three brothers came up into my head and I was like I really need to update that! Now here I am giving you the very chapter you all have been waiting for! I made it extra long just for you guys!**

**Percy Pov**

Man that was fun! Jason, Nico, and I used power travel to get here. That way the harpies or anyone else wouldn't see or hear us leaving. Power travel is when we use our powers to increase our speed or to keep our energy up. It's pretty hard to master but practice does make it perfect. Anyways we were in the HQ which we're going to name later but right now we were just looking at the place.

The place was HUGE and my sisters called it small, it was almost the size of the throne room which mind you make's a football place look like a broom closet. I understand now why the place was in a mountain and why it had to be kept a secret. Just looking at it would leave the Olympians jealous. I can just imagine Annabeth talking about the place's architecture. The arena was in the corner and it looked like a replica of the Roman Coliseum but with a few designs on it. Who am I kidding the entire thing was different except for the shape. There were theater seats on it instead of stone or wood. You just had to say what food you wanted and it would come in front of you with a table. There were black iron gates that gave you the look of old but they were new. I'm guessing they hold monsters and other things just in case if we want to train on a moving target.

On the walls were too many weapons for me to count. From bows to swords to guns to rifles was the selection. It looked like there were some figures there that were moving. When we looked closer we realized that they were dummies but they were somehow able to move. _Must be a spell_ I thought. We tried out some weapons before continuing on exploring. Beside the arena was this huge dome thing. It seems to be another arena but this one looked different. When we looked inside we realized that the dome can set up obstacles and places. That way we would know what to do when were in a cold or hot place. We named that place the survival dome. On the right corner was a water place where there was a beautiful lake with many waterfalls. On the side were some trees, a dock, a rope tied to a tree, and some benches for us to eat at. The mist was refreshing to feel and the animals greeted us with happiness. We took some swings with the rope. It was great to feel the water on us. My dad wasn't like the others and let's my brothers into his domain without any harm which they are grateful for. Near the park/harbor (There were some ships and submarines beside the dock.) place were some pillars of rock that seemed to pop out from the ground. We didn't really get why it was there in the first place but decided to investigate it later. North-West of the area was theses three places that looked pretty cool. One had darkness and shadows surrounding it or was in it. The place looked like death itself. Another had clouds and large blasts of wind going around. The clouds had a yellow gold sheen to it and looked really comfy to sleep on. Lastly the other was a water wonderland. It was full of exotic fishes and underwater places.

"I'm guessing that those are gifts to us." I said to my brothers. They nodded before we all played in our area. We all took turns in our places. We soon got a great idea and used our powers to make them come together. The water surrounded the clouds which came in the form of a temple. The shadows stabilized it. The dead trees were put in a corner and the water and clouds put them back to life. Making it look like a small forest. There were small rivers, streams, and lakes on the ground making the place look like mini Olympus. The water held dangerous creatures making sure that people wouldn't be able to enter without our permission. Right in the middle of the city/town was a mini mansion. Surrounding it were houses and other things making it look like a small city. The walls were mostly glass that was obviously bullet proof. Leading to the door were a set of stairs that were great if you add the statues of our weapons on pedestals leading up to the entrance. There were captions under each one describing how they look and what they do. The door had some designs that were pretty hard to explain. It was mostly full of pictures of the wild and what looks like to be other worlds. They were blending well together making it look mesmerising. We looked around our house. The entrance had fire balls floating in mid air alongside the walls. They would change color once in a while. The floor was white marble with some unbelievable detailed designs on it. Leading up to the second floor were two spiral staircases that met each other to the top. In between the staircases were three statues. They were statues of us in what looks like battle outfits. Our weapons were out and we were what people called our fighting positions. The statues looked so close to reality. On the left was the dining place that seemed to come out of the olden days when there were princes and princesses, although the table was smaller and the room had different colors on it instead of the deep rich colors they had back then. Right beside the dining room was the kitchen which had modern day stuff thankfully.

At the right was the living room that had a huge TV that almost covered the wall! Beside it was a big bookshelf that held all games, movies, and game consoles known to man. There were some comfy couches with a round table in the middle. For some reason it kept reminding me about the knights table. Right beside the TV were soda machines and that popcorn stand that you see in the movies. _I guess from now on we'll get movie service. _ We quickly ran over to the shelf, took out call of duty and started playing it. After one hour we continued on with exploring. Beside the living room was the gym/training room. It had all the things from camp except more advance. There were treadmills, weight lifters and many more. There was an open door entrance beside the modern/old day gym was a dojo. _I guess we're going to learn martial arts._ We checked out the stuff and tried out some of the things.

The last room on the second floor was a library. It was enormous! The shelves were the color of Red Earth and held many books. Most of them looked ancient and some priceless. The books would organise themselves on the shelves and in the middle was a pedestal. It was a golden yellow color. Jason stepped out and asked for a book. The book came to us, flying out of a shelf and landed on the pedestal. We read a bit of it before we closed it and it went back to its place. There were several tables, couches, sofas, and lamps.

On the top floor there were many rooms. One room had molten lava with our own mini volcano. There was metal on the table with some other things. _This must be the armory_ I thought. The other room had many fabrics which made us scrunch our nose up in disgust until we noticed that these fabrics weren't normal. They seemed to be moving like they were alive. When we got closer we realized that these fabrics were used for fighting and other missions. I guess we're going to have how to make outfits for certain missions and stuff. Beside the fabric was a computer that had designs on how to make them etc. The next room were all the electronic things were. There were computers, laptops, and all other stuff. You name it and we probably have it. In the middle of the room there was a meeting/war table. In the center was this holographic globe that kept showing us different scenes. One of the computers held all the things the Olympians and other people did which I promised myself to look at later.

There was this other one that was probably used for training like how to hack into things, that kind of stuff. At the third floor were rooms for us. They all had our names on the doors with fancy writing which was surprisingly easy to read. We agreed to check them out later and decided to see if we had a garage. We sure did and they had the most awesome rides ever! There were three motorcycles and three cars. They all were our favourites and before anyone could say anything all called on both the black/blue rides which made Nico and Jason grumble before picking theirs.

We checked out the town after. There were some shops to which that held weapons, food, and many other things. Some things were moving by themselves which made me guess that the place also had invisible servants like Calypso's island. The homes were pretty big and could hold a large amount of people. We all went to our house to try out some things while I went to my room to change before I go train.

My room was azure blue with a queen sized bed. The covers were admiral blue while the pillows were steel grey. My room had a soft white carpet while the walls had some paintings that seemed to be from our adventures. I laughed at some before checking out the washroom. There was a counter, a shower/bathtub, with a Jacuzzi/hot tub. The bath tub had a button which I pressed and soon it became an indoor pool which was awesome! All the stuff on the counters was their including the soap and other cleaning utensils. Across from the bed was flat screen TV attached to the wall. In the cupboard below it were filled with my favourite movies and games. After seeing if all of them were there I opened a door that was close to my bed.

Inside was a walk in closet! I know it sounds girly but this closet was anything but girly! I mean there were so many shelves filled with different types of clothing. They were mostly sorted by country, climate, weather, and season. _I bet that the Aphrodite kids would kill for this kind of wardrobe_ I thought happily. There was this one collection though that was called _Training/fighting _collection. The clothes were pretty dark but they also had some bright colors with it. Although none of them seemed to suit me at the moment. I looked at this other section that said, _"Casual" _It was full of t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, and jackets. The accessories were in a different case. There were different type of watches, sunglasses, and phones. At the back was this display case. Inside it was this cool outfit. There was a cloak, with this jacket, t-shirt, some big shoes, with baggy jeans. Beside it was another case that held weapons and a backpack. There was a panel on the side of the display case where my clothes were so I put my hand it. The case opened and I looked at the outfit more closely. It seemed to radiate magic. I put the outfit on and with the cloak. I zipped up the cloak and put the hood on. I looked at the mirror and smiled. The hood covered up my face except for my nose and down. There was a shadow casted over my face no matter how I tried to see my eyes it still kept it covered. Now all that was missing were some gloves and a set of armor. I looked behind me and noticed a pretty large box at the bottom of the case. I opened it and found some gloves and some armor that went with the cloak. I put them all on and went to the training arena.

I couldn't find Nico and Jason anywhere. _Probably checking out their rooms _I thought smirking. I slid down the staircase and found Nico and Jason playing in the theater room. I chuckled at how they acted towards the game. I stepped out of the house and took a deep breath of the air. Even though we were underground there were some air holes that gave us oxygen. It was all clean and the top of the mountain was enchanted showing us the night sky. Since there was no pollution in the air here we were able to see the twinkling stars. My feet made noise against the little rocks as I went to the training ground.

I called upon my weapons and the next thing they were in my hands. The dummies or the SS (Shadow Soldiers) as I know call them attacked me seeing that I was ready. I tried to use the weapons like how I did with Riptide but that plan backfired. One of the SS threw a spear that was able to tear a bit of the cloak but the cloak knitted itself together. _Well that's an interesting ability_ I thought. I tried to block, stab, and slash but none of them worked. Very soon I became frustrated.

"You're not using it right brother." My sisters told me. I turned towards them,

"Then tell me how to use them! I tried _everything_ and nothing works. "I said pleadingly. They looked at me understandingly.

"Look deep inside your memories Perseus. You do know how to use them. Just remember." They said softly before disappearing. I sighed and closed my eyes. I let my hands fall to my sides with the weapons. I went deeply in my memories and tried to remember. Bits and pieces came. Slowly I imagined the SS in front of me in my head. On instinct I raised one of my swords and heard a _clang!_ I opened my eyes to find my sword blocking one of the SS's. They started attacking me and I dodged, weaved, and attack like I've been doing this my entire life. Slowly we went into a dance of swords. I was surrounded but that didn't worry me the slightest. I quickly flipped backwards in mid air behind an SS that was trying to stab me. As if in slow motion I looked at it before leaving an x mark on its chest before landing in a crouch. I threw destiny at my attackers and continued attacking. It went through the air like a boomerang and went through the SS like butter. My training was soon done and I was a bit out of breath. I walked towards the exit when I stopped, reached my hand out and destiny came back flying into my hands.

"Dude how the heck did you do that?" Jason said. I saw Nico and Jason at the entrance staring at me with wide eyes.

"Do what?" I asked smirking.

"The-the flipping, attacking, throwing, the awesomeness! " Nico said trying to explain. I raised an eyebrow at that even though they won`t be able to see it.

"Awesomeness? Is that even I word?" I asked.

"Forget that!" Jason said tired of waiting. I shrugged and said,

"I just remembered all the things we did before in training and did that. It was just training. Maybe you guys should that" I said walking out with my weapons disappearing. I decided to try out the survival dome next and then see what those pillars are used for. I entered the dome which kind of reminded me of the movie _Hunger Games_. It`s possible that that`s where my sisters got the idea from. I looked at the instructions before saying,

"Computer please turn dome setting 12367. Forest scene with obstacles included." The scene was changing and the ground soon became covered in grass, bushes, and trees. There were some mountains far off. The sky soon became a nice blue.

"Dome turned into what you wanted sir." The computer said. I gave a thank you before I started walking. The goal of this place was to pass every obstacle that comes at me. Since I`m at a forest I have to hunt, find shelter, a water source, and many other things. We have this thing just in case our powers don`t work that way we would know what to do with our surroundings. The training can take hours or days. It may seem like I`ve been here for a week but outside it could be an hour or two passed. I walked silently trying not to make any noise or else the animals will be able to hear me. What I need to know first is my surroundings and where water is. Without water I won`t be able to survive and I could last a few days without food. I started searching for a good tree to climb.

Soon I found one that was low enough for me to reach and was sturdy enough to hold. It was also one of the high trees in the forest. I started climbing carefully. The gloves protected my hands from injury and infection. As I was slowly getting to the top I noticed that the branches were getting farther apart from each other. The only way for me to get to the top was if I swung branch to branch or flip all the way up. I reached my hands out towards that closest branch to me and held it tightly. I let my feet of the branch and started to swing back and forth. Slowly I was doing full circles around the branch. I let go in mid swing and landed on a branch farther up. What I did took me many hours and days of practice. Slowly I got higher up on the tree. I looked at my surroundings. Not far north were the mountains. On the west was a little gap. _That must be where the water is._ I thought. The mountains weren`t far from it and near the place was a large group of trees that were close together. This made it a good place to hide, set camp, and also a dangerous to be attacked in. The sun was slowly getting to the middle of the dome making it almost afternoon. Now that I know where I can make my shelter, where the water is, and what my surroundings are, I can get finally get started on training. Now all I have to do is get down...

**Nico Pov**

Man what Percy did was awesome. I'm going to have to train if I want to do what he did while fighting. It seemed that Jason had the same idea since he took out his weapons. I took out my weapons too and got ready to fight the SS. I thought the dummies were the same as camp except that they move but they sure are darn fast! I barely dodged a spear that was aimed for my head. Jason and I teamed against them. When we finished the last one more came. _This is going to take a long time._

**Percy Pov**

Right now I was making a canteen to hold my water. I just got some long leaves, twigs, pieces of bark that were stripped into small thinned pieces of sting to hold it together with moss. Once I was done I tied the canteen around me with the rope I made. Soon I was running quickly towards the water source. Up ahead I saw a group of trees blocking my way to the water. I put my feet against a tree and used the magic in my outfit to make my feet stick to the bark as I ran but I usually would have been able to do this without the magic. I just wanted to practice a bit. I quickly did a flip and landed on the ground with my hand on the ground in a kneeling position. I walked quietly towards the water and filled my canteen up. _I`ll boil the water up later that way I would be able to drink it. _I was about to walk away when I noticed that the water was moving. I heard a sloshing sound. _Splash! _ Water covered me in head to toe making me soaking wet.

"ROAR!" I wiped the water off my face and found a lake serpent looking at me angrily. It had light green scales that had mud and kelp on it. It`s breath reeked of dead fish. I quickly bought my weapons out and got into a fighting position. Seeing that I was ready to fight it charged.

**Jason Pov**

"Man look at Percy go. His been doing flips for a while." I said watching him fight the serpent. We took a break from fighting and were now watching him train in the survival dome. He dodged the teeth of the serpent and slashed at its mouth giving a cut. It must have been pretty deep and painful since the serpent roared in anger before it continued to fight Percy.

"I know what you mean. He never did flips before. I would know because I spar with almost every time. I wonder why he didn't use them before." Nico asked.

"We can answer that question." The fates said. We were about to bow to them but they stopped us.

"No need for formalities. The reason why you don't know that Perseus could do that was because he didn't train at camp. He trained at home or on the weekends." Clothos explained.

"Wait his mom taught him? But I thought Sally was a regular mom?" Nico said. Ok now I'm confused.

"Your moms were keyblade wielders. Your parents were either too busy to teach you or they died early. Sally taught him because he needed it. Your luck wasn't as bad as his. Also she just trained Percy with little flips like that." Artropos said pointing to the screen where Percy did a black flip to dodge the teeth of the monster.

"Then how come Percy knows what to do in the forest?" I asked. They smiled and said,

"That's because his talent/gift is survival. His gift is such a big category making him almost survive anything. He got it from his mom and we're not sure why but his mom was the only one of the three to get the gift." They explained together. Nico seemed to be upset about that part. I reminded him that Sally thinks of us as his sons too.

"So do you guys want to train or do you want to watch our brother train?" Artropos asked. We settled for both. Watching him train and try to do the things he did.

**Percy Pov**

I rolled out of the way as the monster tried to squish me with its tail. I summoned magic from my weapons and threw it at him. The magic was weird black-blue orb that had light in it. It damaged the monster pretty well but my energy was getting. I dodged its teeth again but was smashed against trees with its tail that I did not see coming. My vision got all blurry and my head was hurting like hell. I knew that the monster would attack again and quickly rolled to the left. I got behind some trees for cover and to get my vision back. My head stills hurt but I got my vision back. I tried to dodge its tail again but it smashed me again! I was flying through the air and was about to land in another group of trees. Quickly I stuck my feet together and landed on the tree's bark sideways. I pushed myself off and attacked it again and again. Quickly I got on the things head when it tried to eat me. The only weakness of this serpent was its eyes kind of like a Drakon. I held onto its scales for dear life. The serpent started shaking hard trying to get off. I didn't dare open my mouth to speak or do anything in fear of cutting of my own mouth. It was really hard to hold onto its body because this guy sure can shake hard! It suddenly stopped and started looking for me. It stopped looking for me and was about to go back in the water thinking that I was dead when I quickly got up, ran up its scales and stabbed its eyes with both of my blades. It gave one last roar before turning into dust. I saw the dome turning back to normal. _Huh. I guess that's all I'm going to learn for today. Also I think I figured out what those pillars are used for._

I stretched before walking towards the exit. My things from the dome disappeared. I took a deep breath of the air as I stepped out. I stretched a bit before walking towards the Alps as I know call them. When I reached the place I looked closely at the rock. I put my hand on it. Quickly I slammed my hand down on the rock sideways. The pillar shook but didn`t collapse or show any signs of breaking or cracking. _I`ll get a better view of the place if I climb up to the top. _I thought. I tried to find a place to put my hand on but the rock was smooth and had no holding places. I thought hard again. I summoned my weapons and stabbed at the rock. It stuck in there lodged. I took it out and the rock healed itself. _I figured it out. I`m supposed to use my weapons to help me climb. This place is a test. The climbing wall at camp had holding places but this one we have to use whatever we have available with us right now to climb it. My weapons are climbing tools for me to use in this area. I better get started. _I made Destiny and Fate get stuck and pulled myself up. This seems easy so far but I have feeling this is only the beginning.

**Nico Pov**

"What is Percy doing?" I said as I watched him try to smash the pillar. He then got out his weapons and stabbed the pillar. He smiled as he stabbed the thing again. The fates smiled as they watched him.

"He figured out what those pillars are used for. At least a part of what they're used for." They said explaining. Jason looked confused.

"What do you mean by part?" he asked.

"You'll see very soon." Was their reply to Jason's question which left him more confused. I felt sorry for him not getting the answer to his question.

**Percy Pov**

I tried to gasp for breath as I climbed. This thing was sure tall! I continued on climbing no matter how much my hand and lungs were begging me not to. I gritted my teeth when my hand almost slipped from Destiny. I continued climbing when it suddenly happened. My hand slipped and I was now dangling on Fate which was kind of ironic since now the fate of my life rested on my weapon. _Oh the irony._ I heard crumbling. I quickly looked up and noticed that Fate was loosening up. It wouldn't be able to hold me up much longer. I reached my hand towards Destiny. I stretched and my hand wrapped around it. Fate came out and was now dangling on my hand. I lodged it up a bit further up and made sure it was secure. I continued on with my climbing. Soon I reached the top and was sweating like crazy. I looked down and saw that I was 50 feet up in the air. _I climbed that high? Man Uncle Zeus would kill me if he finds out! _ I looked at my hands to find little blisters but with a little spell they quickly healed. I looked around and noticed that the pillars were put randomly not in sequence. _I guess all that climbing was for nothing but in a way it did improve my endurance. Now how do I get down? _I tried to find a way down but found none. Unexpectedly where I was standing on the pillar collapsed, making me fall 100 miles per minute! The ground came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and waited to land on the ground with all my bones broken when I certain memory came back to me.

_(Flashback)_

_It was windy day and I was at home. It looked like to be nearing fall. Mom was making her famous blue chocolate chip cookies. I was fourteen then when I entered the kitchen. Surprisingly I was wearing the outfit I'm wearing now. _

"_Hey mom, I'm home!" I said to her as I dropped my bag on the floor and gave her a hug._

"_Hello Percy. How was school today?" she asked me. I shrugged,_

"_Same as everyday but this time there weren't any attacks!" I said happily. She smiled._

"_That's great! Today I'm going to show you something else we can do with our weapons powers. But first you have to eat!" she said bringing out the cookies and putting them on a plate while I got a glass of milk. _

_When I was done eating Mom and I went to central park. We made sure no one was watching as we went into the tree that was hologram. On the other side was our training camp. It wasn't that big but it was enough for us. Mom led me to the pillars that were the height of our apartment buildings or more. She stopped and turned to me. _

"_Since our outfits have magic in them they can make us do certain things. It depends on how much magic you have that lets you do those things. For instance if you have enough you can climb walls with your feet, others have enough to float for a bit. But if you have a really large amount of magic you can glide/fly!" she said explaining to me._

"_Now I have enough magic to climb walls and jump at heights but for you Percy since your weapons are special you have an unsustainable amount of magic. Meaning you can fly! Now what I want you to do is climb that pillar and fall. As you fall make sure that your feet stick to the pillar. That way it looks like your running down. When you feel ready push your legs off and try to reach to the other pillar. That way it looks like your flying! Soon you'll learn how to glide." She said smiling at me. The memory started fading away._

_(End of Flashback)_

Quickly I did what my mom instructed me to do. I stuck my feet on the pillar and started running down. I got into a pouncing position and pushed myself of the pillar. I was soaring through the air! Man Jason will be jealous when he finds out I can fly! It felt great to have the wind push past me. I reached the other pillar and my feet stuck to it like glue without falling down. I kept pushing myself of pillars as I practiced flying. Every time I yelled out in delight. What I didn't know that my brothers, the fates, and Lord Chaos was watching me.

**Chaos Pov**

Hmmm...So these are the three. I see now why the six chose those three. The others who tried to control them were greedy, ignorant, and power hungry. While the boys are humble, kinds, carefree, powerful, and rebles, just like the weapons. I smiled as I watched Perseus soar through the air with that contagious smile. _So this is Sally's son,_ I thought. _You trained him very well daughter._

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What do you guys think of this very long chapter that took forever to right. Yes, yes another cliffy. You guys must hate me right now but hey that's how an author works! Review or else I won't right! Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


End file.
